The present invention relates to a basic unit having a ventilation device and a display and/or control unit for an electrical device disposed on a console of a motor vehicle.
When setting up display and/or control units, for example so-called multi-functional control units, one not only has to consider safety aspects, but also the requirement for easy viewing and readability and straightforward and easily accessible operation.
The display and/or control units typically are mounted in or on the dashboard for the driver of the vehicle or for passengers seated in the passenger seat. However, it is often difficult for the rear passengers to see those installation positions and to manipulate the control units. For this reason, it is becoming more and more common to provide additional display and/or control units for the rear passengers.
Thus, for example, the German DE 39 27 749, incorporated by reference herein, describes providing a monitor or a video system in a recess of the center console facing the rear passengers.
In addition, video screen arrangements in the backrests of vehicle seats are known, for example, from the German DE 296 08 032. The arrangement of headrests is known, for example, from the German DE 295 18 369.
The present invention provides a display and control unit, which is able to be easily viewed and/or controlled from rear seats of a vehicle, more particularly of an automobile.
The present invention provides a display and/or control unit for at least one electrical device, in particular a comfort and convenience device in motor vehicles, equipped with at least one center console arranged between two fronts seats and includes at least one ventilation device, characterized in that the display and/or control unit and the ventilation unit form one basic unit, which is arranged on the center console.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally arranges the basic unit on the center console in such a way so that at least the display and/or control unit is designed for passengers sitting on the rear seats of the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally involves the display and/or control unit as having a video screen mounted in a housing.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally accommodates the video screen in the housing so as to be able to swivel or rotate on at least one axis.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally provides so that the basic unit is arranged in such a way that it is able to be retracted or folded away into the center console.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally provides that the basic unit is arranged in such a way on the center console that it is able to swivel into one or a plurality of working positions.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally provides that the basic unit is joined via a rotatable and/or swivel-mounted joint articulation to the center console.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally provides that the display and/or control unit and the ventilation device are interconnected via a rotational and/or swivel element.
Another embodiment of the present invention additionally provides that the basic unit is arranged so that it is able to slide on the center console in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The present invention, therefore, additionally provides for combining the display and/or control unit with the ventilation unit to form one basic unit, and for arranging the basic unit on the center console. In this context, in one variant of the present invention, the basic unit is configured to be at least viewed or controlled by the rear passengers. The display and/or control unit is located in the direct range of vision or operation of the rear-seat passengers.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the display unit has a video screen, which is mounted in a housing, and is advantageously accommodated so as to be swivel-mounted on one axis or rotatable in the housing, it being possible to improve upon the readability simply by changing the position of the video screen as a function of the seat position, of the incident light, or of occurring reflections.
Moreover, the basic unit, composed of the display and/or control unit, and of the ventilation device, can be designed to be able to be retracted or folded away into the center console.
In addition, one embodiment of the present invention provides for the basic unit to be joined via a rotatable and/or swivel-mounted joint articulation to the center console, and designed to swivel by way of the joint articulation into one or a plurality of working positions. This enables the user to precisely arrange the display and control device in the desired field of view. Another specific embodiment, which makes it possible to align the display and control unit, and the ventilation device independently of one another, provides for both devices to be joined together by a rotational and/or swivel element. Both devices are able to be adjusted completely independently of one another, as desired by the user, when the basic unit is joined via the joint articulation to the center console, and when both devices are interconnected via the rotational and/or swivel element.
Additional degrees of freedom are attained in a design, in which the basic unit is able to slide on the center console in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.